The present invention relates to the data processing field, and more particularly, relates to a method and computer program product for implementing translatable text in user modifiable structured query language (SQL) scripts.
There are several situations where data are captured by an operating system or product and presented to a user on an intelligent workstation. For example, most database products have the ability to gather performance related data. That data usually are stored in database tables and then accessed through standard database protocols such as open database connection (ODBC) or Java database connection (JDBC). A user often needs to view such data in many different ways, for example, by job, by user, by operation, and the like, so most products ship a standard set of SQL queries to view the data in different ways. The problem is that no matter how many views a product ships, it is never sufficient because the number of views a user might wish to see are infinite.
A need exist for a mechanism for modifying the queries shipped with a product dynamically and in an open-ended way. It is desirable that the mechanism be intuitive and easy to use. It is desirable that the mechanism enables the user to work in his preferred national language.
As used in the following description and claims, the term structured query language (SQL) means any standard query language using coded statements to define queries.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a method and computer program product for implementing translatable text in user modifiable standard query language (SQL) scripts.
In brief, a method and computer program product are provided for implementing translatable text in user modifiable standard query language (SQL) scripts. A set of multiple queries are generated including comments and associated delimited names. The comments and associated delimited names are translated into multiple language versions. A user selected national language is identified. The user selected national language version of the translated comments and associated delimited names are utilized for generating a query.
In accordance with features of the invention, the user is given the option to view the query and to make desired modifications.